Amour manuscrit
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Remus reçoit une lettre d'un mystérieux admirateur. Qui est-il ? Je suis sûre que vous avez devinez de qui il s'agit. Mais comment 'Mus va-t-il réagir, lui ? Slash. One-shot.


__

Coucou ! Me revoilà. ça faisait plus d'une semaine que je n'avais pas écrit de Sirius/Remus ( c'est long pour moi ) mais je me suis rattrapée.

_Donc, comme je disais, c'est un One-Shot sur Sirius et Remus ( who else ? ) qui bien sûr ne m'appartiennent pas, vu que c'est la génialissime JKR qui les a crées ( et nous l'en remercions tou(te)s )._

_J'ai aussi été inspirée par l'excellente fic "Correspondance" ( Sirius/Remus ) de **Romania. **( un conseil allez la lire, c'est super )._

* * *

Remus était assis sur son lit, en train de lire un livre qu'il venait d'emprunter à la bibliothèque. Il était plongé dans une explication complexe sur la transfiguration d'un humain en objet inanimé quand il entendit frapper à la fenêtre du dortoir. C'était un tout petit hibou.

-Salut toi ! Tu amènes une lettre pour qui ?, demanda le lycanthrope en prenant le parchemin attaché à la patte de l'oiseau. Oh, c'est pour moi. Je me demande qui peut bien m'écrire à cette heure-ci. D'habitude, le courrier arrive le matin.

Remus ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une lettre qu'il commença à lire.

--

_Remus,_

_Je prends mon courage à deux mains pour enfin oser t'écrire ces quelques mots. Ça fait des années que je rêve de le faire sans y arriver._

_Mais maintenant je me lance et tant pis si l'atterrissage est douloureux. Tant pis pour moi si tu refuses ce que j'ai à t'offrir, au moins j'aurais agit de la façon dont ma conscience me souffle de le faire depuis le premier jour où je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments pour toi. Mes sentiments que je sens grandir en moi un peu plus chaque jour. Je t'aime, Remus._

_Pour le moment, je ne me sens pas la force de te dévoiler mon identité. Mais si tu souhaites répondre à cette lettre, renvoie-moi ce hibou, il saura où me trouver._

_Quelqu'un qui t'aime plus que tout._

_--_

Remus finit de lire la lettre avec une drôle d'impression. Il ne savait pas s'il devait, ou non, croire les quelques lignes écrites sur le parchemin qu'il tenait encore dans sa main gauche.

Non, il ne répondrait pas, il avait trop peur que ce ne soit une blague de mauvais goût. Il voulait croire au véritable amour et ne voulait pas être manipulé par quelqu'un qui disait l'aimer. Il était bien trop romantique pour ça. De toute façon, il était déjà amoureux et doutait fort que ce soit la personne qu'il aimait en secret qui lui avait écrit cette lettre. Non, c'était tout simplement impossible.

-Eh ! Moony, qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ici ?

-Rien, je lisais.

-Et tu ne lis plus alors viens dans la salle commune avec nous.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas. Mais on pourrait plutôt aller se balader dans le parc, répondit Remus en se levant de son lit.

-C'est quoi cette lettre ?

-Rien, une mauvaise blague…

-Si quelqu'un t'embête, il faut que tu me le dise, 'Mus.

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'est rien, Paddy.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil vers l'enveloppe et eu un mouvement de recul. Mouvement que Remus ne remarqua pas, vu qu'il était en train de ranger la lettre dans sa malle. Pourquoi la gardait-il vu qu'il croyait à une blague ? Il ne le savait pas.

-On y va ?

-Hein ? Euh, oui.

-Ça va Paddy ?

-Oui, je réfléchissais.

Quelques jours plus tard, Remus reçut une nouvelle lettre. Puis chaque jour, pendant une semaine, une autre. Finalement, il se dit que son admirateur secret ( il avait remarqué, que même si cette personne faisait tout pour ne pas donner de détails sur elle, elle n'utilisait que la forme masculine des adjectifs ) était peut-être sincère. Et qu'il le faisait sûrement beaucoup souffrir à le laisser dans l'incertitude. C'est pourquoi, il se décida à répondre à ce mystérieux jeune homme.

--

_Cher inconnu,_

_J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi t'écrire._

_Tout d'abord, j'ai été très touché par tes lettres bien qu'au début, j'ai crains une mauvaise blague. Puis, au fur et à mesure que je les recevais, je me suis mis à croire à ta sincérité. Et voilà, je me décide enfin à t'envoyer une réponse._

_Bien sûr, tu comprendras que je ne peux pas répondre favorablement ( ou non, d'ailleurs ) étant donné que je ne sais pas qui tu es. Néanmoins, je peux t'offrir mon amitié sauf si pour toi c'est trop difficile d'être seulement ami avec moi. Si c'est le cas, je comprendrai sans problème. Évidemment si je connaissais ton identité, tout serait plus facile. Mais je serai sans doute obligé de devoir refuser l'amour que tu m'offres._

_Tu dois te demander comment je peux être aussi sûr de ma réaction. Ne crois pas que c'est parce que tu es un homme, ça serait plutôt un bon point en ta faveur. Il n'y a qu'une raison à ma certitude. J'aime déjà quelqu'un et je sais qu'il y a une chance infime, voire nulle pour que toi et cette personne ne fassiez qu'un. Je me doute que lire ces mots te fait du mal, mais je préfère être honnête plutôt que de te laisser espérer pour rien._

_Je suis désolé._

_J'espère que le hibou saura te trouver._

_Remus_

--

Le loup-garou attacha le parchemin à la patte de l'oiseau messager et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il pensa à celui qu'il aimait en secret. Il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments envers _lui_ environ deux ans auparavant, au début de sa cinquième année. Il savait qu'il était impossible que _lui_ l'aime, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait pas à penser à _lui _autrement que comme étant l'homme de sa vie, bien qu'il trouvait cette expression un peu trop fleur bleue à son goût. Il était amoureux et rien ne pouvait y changer quoi que ce soit. Il _l'_aimait.

Il pensait que _jamais_ il n'aurait le courage de faire comme son admirateur inconnu. _Jamais _il ne trouverait le courage de _lui_ écrire pour lui exprimer ses sentiments. Il avait trop peur de perdre son amitié, elle lui était trop précieuse.

-Alors, Moony, encore en train de rêvasser ?

-Mmm.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-Je sais Peter, tu es gentil.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. Enfin, non.

-C'est au sujet de…

-Non. Quoique si, un peu. En fait, depuis quelques temps, y'a un gars qui m'écrit des déclarations et je ne sais pas trop quoi faire.

-C'est qui ?

-Ben, justement, c'est ça le problème, je ne sais pas.

-Tu crois que c'est lui ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. C'est impossible. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer et peut-être qu'à cause de lui, je passe à côté de la chance de ma vie mais je ne veux pas m'engager avec quelqu'un en pensant à une autre personne.

-Tu lui a dit, au gars qui t'écrit, que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Oui.

-Tu lui a dit de qui il s'agit ?

-Non, je ne sais rien de lui, je ne vais pas lui confier ça. S'il allait _lui_ dire, tu y pense ?

-Alors avoue-lui toi-même. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra.

-Bien sûr, ironisa Remus. Après ça, je n'aurais plus qu'à disparaître de sa vue et tout sera parfait.

-Fait comme tu veux, mais je continue de penser que c'est la meilleure solution. Ou alors dis-le à ton admirateur et si il va _lui _répéter, tu verras bien _sa _réaction. Si _il_ le prend bien, tu n'auras rien perdu et en plus _il _sera au courant, et qui sait, peut-être même qu'_il_ répondra favorablement.

-J'en doute. Et s'_il_ réagit mal ?

-Tu _lui _dis que l'autre a mentit.

-Et s'il _lui _montre la lettre, ça ne marchera pas ce mensonge.

-Je ne sais pas, moi. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu as dis à l'autre que tu _l'_aimes _lui_ pour t'en débarrasser.

-Ça ne marchera pas.

-Si, j'en suis sûr.

-Ok, ok. Je verrai ce que je vais faire.

--

_Remus,_

_Merci de m'avoir répondu. Je comprends très bien que tu te sois méfié. Je pense que j'en aurais fait autant si j'avais été à ta place. Je comprends aussi que tu ne puisses pas répondre favorablement à ma déclaration. Là encore je réagirais de la même façon si demain je recevais une lettre d'amour, étant donné que je t'aime toi. _

_En tout cas, j'espère que tu es heureux avec ton petit ami. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que tu le sois. Je me permets juste une question indiscrète, tu n'es pas obligé d'y répondre, mais j'aimerais savoir qui il est. Juste par curiosité._

_Quelqu'un qui t'aime plus que tout._

--

_Cher inconnu,_

_Il n'est pas mon petit ami, il ne sait même pas ce que je ressens pour lui, je n'ai pas le courage de le lui dire. Et surtout de perdre son amitié. Je vais te dire qui c'est, mais je t'en prie, ne le dis à personne, je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne._

_C'est Sirius Black que j'aime. Depuis deux ans. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux pas lui dire, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis, je risquerais de détruire notre groupe en lui avouant mon amour._

_Remus_

--

Après avoir envoyé sa lettre, le Préfet lycanthrope prit un livre et descendit dans la salle commune. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il était assis dans son fauteuil préféré, en train de bouquiner, quand quelqu'un arriva près de lui en courant et qu'une main attrapa son livre, l'obligeant à lever la tête pour voir qui osait le déranger.

-Padfoot ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ?

-Je t'écoute, répondit Remus, mal à l'aise.

-Pas ici. Viens, on va dans la dortoir. On plus sera tranquille.

Sirius lui attrapa la main - Remus ressentit un frisson à ce contact - et l'entraîna vers les escaliers.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voul…, commença le loup-garou quand ils eurent refermé la porte de leur chambre.

Il ne put pas finir sa question car Sirius l'embrassa soudainement. Remus resta figé pendant quelques instants, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais, très vite, il se reprit et répondit au doux baiser de son ami.

-Co… comment tu as su ?, demanda-t-il quand leurs lèvres furent séparées.

-Les lettres. C'était moi qui les écrivait. Dès que j'ai reçu ta réponse, j'ai couru jusqu'ici pour te voir. Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'attendais le moment où tu me dirais que tu m'aimes. Ça fait des années. Et quand je t'ai envoyé la première lettre et que tu m'as dit que c'était une mauvaise blague, j'ai perdu espoir. Et…

-Chut !, dit Remus en posant un doigt sur les lèvres douces de l'homme qu'il aimait. N'y pense plus. Je t'aime, Sirius.

-Moi aussi 'Mus, je t'aime. Tellement.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, timidement au début, puis plus passionnément.

-Ne me laisse jamais, Sirius.

-Aucun risque. Maintenant que je t'ai bien à moi, je ne te lâche plus.

--

*

--

Malheureusement, leurs promesses ne résistèrent pas à la trahison de Peter et à l'emprisonnement - injuste - de Sirius à Azkaban. Pendant douze ans, Remus fut seul et quand enfin, ils se retrouvèrent, ce fut pour deux années qui bien qu'heureuses, furent beaucoup trop courtes.

Quand Sirius tomba à travers le Voile, son amant essaya d'oublier son chagrin dans les bras de la cousine de celui-ci. Mais ce n'était pas la jeune fille, mais la ressemblance entre elle et Sirius, qu'il aimait. Il l'épousa malgré tout et eut un fils avec elle. Néanmoins, il n'était pas heureux. Et c'est avec la pensée qu'il allait revoir son amour perdu, qu'il regarda le rayon vert lancé par Dolohov, le frapper en plein cœur. Et quand son corps fut retrouvé sous les décombres, chacun put voir un léger sourire dessiné sur son doux visage blême.

* * *

_Bon, j'ai abusé de la guimauve, c'est les maux de tête qui me font cet effet-là... Mais bon, j'aime la guimauve et tous ces trucs sucrés..._

_Sinon, je sais que tout le monde s'en fout, mais mon ordi est un gros con qui n'arrête pas de bugger. Donc, je profite d'un moment où il daigne fonctionner à peu près comme il faut ( sauf MSN qui ne fonctionne plus, même si je l'ai réinstallé... ). Je déteste les ordis ! J'espère que je pourrais poster les prochains chapitres de ma nouvelle fic et mon prochain One-Shot sur un couple inattendu ( c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... )_


End file.
